Mama's little secret
by JC 619
Summary: DJ visits his Mama, and explains the odd occurrences he had recently. What does Mama have to do with it. Interesting Twist at the end.


JC 619 Appears with a Birthday Hat, and a Noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker. _Anyway, Here is a One Shot involving my favorite Male Character of Total Drama: DJ. I hope you will enjoy. Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

A car pulls up near a small house in the suburb, and parks. Then an adult DJ gets out of the Car.

"Ahh, A nice day today, Maybe I'll take a Jog around the Park later today." said DJ as he smelled the crisp air.

It had been afew Years since Total Drama ended, and DJ was now 26, and was Sous Chef at Dorazio's The Finest Italian Resturant/Pizza Shop in all of Ontario.

DJ goes up to the House, and knocks on the door. The Door opens to reveal DJ's Mama.

"Hey there Mama." said DJ.

"Hey there my little Poopy doo." said DJ's Mama as she hugged her son.

"Come on in, Much too chilly for my little chef." said DJ's Mom as DJ walked in.

"So how is my little DJ doing?" asked DJ's Mama as she offered DJ a Soda.

"Okay, My job's good, though I had the weirdest things happen to me Yesterday." answered DJ.

"Really?, Well why don't you tell Mama all about it?" asked Mama.

"Okay then." said DJ as he sat on the Couch.

(Flashback)

"So I headed off to work at Dorazio's Resturant like I always, and parked at my usual spot." narrated DJ.

DJ got out of his car, and then walked towards the Employee's entrance of Dorazio's when he noticed a Latina Cop placing a ticket on his windsheild.

"Excuse Maam, I just parked there a second ago, I don't think that constitutes a Parking Ticket." stated DJ as he headed to his car.

DJ then pulled off the Ticket from his windsheild to see that the ticket had the name CASSIDY 343-921-7782 written on it. He then saw the Policewoman give him the "Call me." sign as she headed back into her Car.

"Weird, Still a girl's digits is a girl's digits." said DJ as he put the paper in his pocket.

So later in the day, Mr. Dorazio asked me to go to the Market to get some eggs." narrated DJ.

DJ had gingerly placed the Crate of Eggs onto the Checkout as a Blonde Female Cashier scanned it.

"That'll be 20 Dollars." said the Cashier.

"Umm, Not to sound mean, but it's usually 40 Dollars for this much Eggs." said DJ.

"Well you just obtained the friends of Jennifer Discount, 50% off." said Jennifer as she gave a flirty wink to DJ.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but I'll pay full price I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." responded DJ as he gave her 40 Dollars.

"So an hour or 2 after work, I decided to hit the local night club for alittle fun." narrated DJ.

DJ headed to the night club: Club Neidhart, and then headed to the Bar.

"Hey there Martin, How are things?" asked DJ as he high fived a Shaved Headed, Caucasian Man wearing a Maple Leafs Jersey.

"Nothing much DJ, Seeing the usual crowd of wannabe Models and Guys hoping they can see how they look in their Underwear." replied Martin.

"Yeah. Hey hook me up with..." said DJ until Martin interrupted him.

"Roy Rogers on the Rocks." said Martin as he gave DJ 3 of them.

"Umm yeah, Thanks how much do I owe you?" asked DJ as he was grabbing his Wallet.

"Nothing actually, Paid for by the three women over there." answered Martin as he pointed to the end of the Bar.

DJ looked as he saw a Brunette in a Red dress, a Latina in a White Dress, and a Dirty Blonde in a Black Dress looking at him amourusly with the Brunette blowing him a Kiss.

"I don't know about you dude, but whatever mojo you have on you, You should sell it for alot of cash." said Martin.

(End Flashback)

"And that was pretty much it." said DJ as he took a sip of some of the Soda.

"Well I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure those were signs DJ." said Mama.

"What?" asked a confused DJ.

"Signs from the man upstairs that maybe you should settle down with a little lady, and start having a family." answered Mama.

"Mama that's just silly. I mean I'm 26, I have plenty of time to look for a nice woman to marry." said DJ.

"Don't squash the idea too quickly, I wouldn't being a Grandma while I can enjoy it." said DJ's Mama.

"You're only 52 Mom, and in very good health." replied DJ.

"Alright." said DJ's Mama.

"Say Mama, Is your Computer up at the moment, I wanna check on my E-Mails." said DJ.

"Sorry baby, but My Internet Connection is down right now." answered DJ's Mama.

"Well okay then." said DJ.

"Are you staying for dinner?" asked DJ's Mama.

"While I would love to, I was gonna go for a jog in the park, You wanna come?" asked DJ.

"No thank you, I don't wanna slow you down." answered DJ's Mama.

"Okay then, Well I will see you later on Mama." said DJ as he hugged his Mama.

"How about you come by on Sunday, We can have a little Brunch." said Mama.

"Sure Mama." said DJ as he then headed out the door.

DJ's Mama looked out the Window as she saw her son get in his Car, and drive off.

"Okay he's gone." said DJ's Mama to herself as she then walked over to her little desk, and pulled up her laptop.

After activating it, She got on a Site called " ", and logged in. When she logged in, Pictures of DJ, and info of him appeared.

"Okay, He said he was going to the Park, So I'll just type that in." said DJ's Mama as she began to type.

"Getting ready to jog in a little bit." typed DJ's Mama as she then entered it.

Suddenly, afew Replies appeared saying Are U gonna walk shirtless?, Need a Jogging buddy?, I lost 50 Pounds in a Weekend & you can too. appeared under it.

"I know it's abit dishonest, but he's a really good boy & I think he deserves a nice lady." said DJ's Mama.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to **REVIEW!**


End file.
